digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Trouble in Little Edo
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Atsushi Maekawa (En:) Rebecca Forstadt |directed by=(Ja:) Takao Yoshizawa |chief animation director=Yoshitaka Yajima |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 16, 2000 (En:) November 4, 2000 |continuity= }} The DigiDestined find themselves in a town reminiscent of ancient Japan, and the experience wouldn't be complete without a ninja showdown. Synopsis Entering an Ancient Japanese-like town, the DigiDestined run into Ninjamon where Shurimon fights in a battle of honor to find out who is the best Ninja. They also run into the Geckomon and Otamamon who's leader, ShogunGeckomon, is controlled by a Dark Spiral set by Ninjamon. They run out of the hiding place and trick ShogunGeckomon into destroying the Control Spire, therefore disarming the Dark Spiral. Featured characters (4) * (9) * (13) |c4= * (2) *'Mushroomon' (20) *'Floramon' (20) * (22) * (23) * (24) * (25) *'' '' (27) * (31) *'' '' (33) *'' '' (43) |c5= *Airdramon (1) * (15) * (18) *'Ninjamon' (26) *'' '' (28) *'' '' (34) *'' '' (38) *'' '' (44) |c6= *' ' (19) *'' '' (29) *'' '' (35) *'' '' (39) *'' '' (41) *'' '' (45) |c7= *'' '' (36) |c8= * (30) * (37) * (40) * (42) * (46) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Davis "Can I at least wash under your arms? You don't want to stink do ya?" DemiVeemon: "Can I just be stinky?" Davis: "No way! All of my girl friends will think that stink is coming from me!" :—Davis tries to give his squirming partner a bath. "It could just be my imagination, but I think my family's gone nuts." :—'Jun' is concerned, very concerned. Ninjamon: "Haven't you ever heard of multiplication?" Shurimon: "Ninja Wind!!" Ninjamon: "Where'd he go?!" Shurimon: "I prefer subtraction." :—Ninjamon and Shurimon know math. "Davis, sometimes you can be so insensitive..." :—'Kari' scolds Davis for his ill-thought ideas. Other notes . |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The title of this episode is a reference to the film . Also, is the former name of the Japanese capital . *In the Japanese episode, Yolei and Hawkmon's lines after meeting Ninjamon reference a recurring gag from , in which the main hero claims that the weapons expert he encounters in each episode is only second best at what they do, with the best being himself. *In the Japanese episode, upon sighting the control spire, ShogunGekomon uses the exclamation "GeGeGe no Ge!", from . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Shurimon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the first and only time the viewer sees Gatomon use her "Cat's Eye Hypnotism" attack. *In this episode, all the kids begin wearing their summer clothes in the real world. It may also be worth noting that they're the same clothes that the kids wear in the third Digimon movie, which aired originally, in Japan, just before this episode. *Ninjamon uses the "Nouten Sakaotoshi" attack which is officially Shurimon's attack. *When Davis and Demiveemon are taking a bath, Davis called Demiveemon "Veemon" }} de:Shurimon, der flinke Kämpfer